happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofs/Internet episodes
These are goofs that appear in the Internet series of Happy Tree Friends. Note: Do NOT add images that depict a character doing something stupid, as many characters do idiotic stuff. Only add in animation errors or an impossibility in logic. Internet Season 1 Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Spin.jpg|Cuddles with white cheeks, and Giggles doesn't show buckteeth while her mouth is closed. (Original version only) Giggles purple ear S1E1.jpg|Giggles' ears are purple. SFKY 14.PNG|Giggles lacks buckteeth when she dies. Cuddles shredded by helicopter S1E1.png|Cuddles' arms can be seen flying out of the jet, even though they were torn off on the Merry-Go-Around. LumpyBeforeTired2.png|Cuddles's arms arn't visible until it stops spinning. Toothy broken back S1E1.png|Toothy's hair is gone, and his tail is not visible. House Warming Housewarming Treehouse catch fire.PNG|Petunia isn't shown in the house when it gets set on fire. Burnt Petunia 2 S1E2.jpg|Petunia with the incorrect amount of fingers. Housewarming Bucket kick4.PNG|Despite the landscape being destroyed after kicking the bucket of petrol,... Housewarming I have no choice.PNG|...everything is normal in the next shot. Helping Helps Helping helps idle.jpg|Bandage on right leg... Helping helps Giggles run.jpg|...now left leg... Helping Helps.jpg|...then right again. Also in this scene, the Pacman shaped pupil on her right eye is facing the wrong way. Goof4.PNG|Two goofs here: 1. Splendid's tail is missing. 2. His patagiums (skin flaps) are missing. Goof8.PNG|Different blood colors. Crazy Antics Crazy Antics.jpg|No sign of The Ants in this shot. Crazyantics dead Sniffles.PNG|Orange blood. Havin' A Ball Havin' A Ball Cub ball3.PNG|Cub's eyes facing away from each other. Havin' A Ball Lumpy.PNG|The crushed remains of Cub are the same size as Pop's remains. Vlcsnap-00003.jpg|Blood mysteriously floating in the air. Havin' A Ball Cub downciff1.PNG|No cliff in this shot... Havin' A Ball MEDVAC HELI crash.PNG|...until the helicopter crashes. Water You Wading For Goof2.jpg|Cuddles missing his cheek markings. Water You Wading For Cuddles dead.PNG|Red-orange blood. Water You Wading For Cuddles crush2.PNG|The alligator bite on the land is gone. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty DAT ASS.PNG|Nutty missing his tail. Untitled.png|Candy can't flow out of the machine, since the machine is laying completely flat on the ground. Indexnutty.jpg|How is it possible to give a smile if your whole mouth is wrapped around that treat? Wheelin' and Dealin' ~Happy Tree Friends - 8 - Wheelin and Dealin.png|Shifty is missing his fedora, and Handy has arms. Wheelin' and Dealin'.jpg|The steering wheel on Lumpy's car is black... Wheelin' And Dealin start race.jpg|...but it has stripes once the race starts. Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction2.jpg|Shifty missing his left arm. Pitchin' Impossible Pitchin' Impossible dead.PNG|The wall looks like it crashes down on Petunia's body... 3-htf-pitchin-impossible.jpg|...but instead, her head was chopped off. Also, there are different blood colors here. Htf Pitchin Impossible august 20th 2008.jpg|Lumpy with antlers that only have two prongs instead of three. Imagespitchin.jpg|Petunia without her eyelashes. too many fingers.png|Lumpy with four fingers and a thumb Stayin' Alive Stayin' Alive 45.PNG|Shouldn't the flesh on that fence be burnt as well? ~09-Stayin' Alive.png|Disco Bear with a layering error where he has an extra pair of arms. Treasure Those Idol Moments Indextoothycursedidol.jpg|Toothy is missing his tail. TTIM 16.PNG|Drops a pink shovel... TTIM 19.PNG|...not there anymore. Chip Off the Ol' Block COtOB 18.PNG|Cub loses his fingers on his right hand... COtOB 21.PNG|...but at the end of the episode, the fingers on his right hand are there, as if they weren't damaged. Indexpopoff.jpg|Pipe on... Imagesoff.jpg|...pipe off... Nuttin' but the Tooth NBTT 8.PNG|Nutty missing his philtrum. NBTT 12.PNG|Nutty missing his head marking, and his candy apple. NBTT 21.PNG|Toothy drills a hole on the back of this chair... (see photo after the next) NBTT 25.PNG|The string was only tied to the rotten tooth... NBTT 29.PNG|...but the hole on the chair is gone at the end. ...so how could all the other teeth get pulled out? Hide and Seek 3-htf-hide-and-seek.jpg|Petunia missing her eyelashes...once again. HaS 12.PNG|Flippy missing his dog tags. HaS 20.PNG|Toothy with standard buckteeth. HaS 28.PNG|Flaky missing her quills. HaS 36.PNG|Petunia raised her left arm... HaS 38.PNG|...but her right arm is raised when she grabs the grenade. Whose Line Is It Anyway? Happy Tree Friends - Whose Line Is It Anyway Ep|Russell vanishes... 4234324.png|...then reappears with his legs gone. Pleaaase.png|Cut on upper lip... Balance.png|...gone before death. (also, he is missing his tail for the entirety of the episode) Boo Do You Think You Are? Indexgigflaky.jpg|Giggles' body sliced in half, but her optical nerves aren't affected 394715.2.3.jpg|Two dead bodies gone in a mysteriously shrunken cart. That counts as two. Mime and Mime Again Htf mime and mime again.gif|Red blood coming from fan, orange blood on bed... 3-htf-mime-and-mime-again.jpg|...and on ground and wall but mysteriously, none gets on Mime. ~11 - Mime And Mime Again.png|Mouth somehow gets through bandages. Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-57-800.jpg|Toothy with a pupil layed over his squinted eye. Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-37-27-771.jpg|A small desk fan on a counter... Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-58-592.jpg|...that grows in size as Toothy gets killed. You're Bakin' Me Crazy Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-05-173.jpg|Giggles missing her eyelashes. Intact eyes.png|There is no way her eyeballs would be intact. Tongue Twister Trouble Klutz .jpg|Sniffles has a scarf... ~18 - Tongue Twister Trouble.png|...but its not on him when he slides into the ice... Frozen.jpg|...then it suddenly reappears when he resubmerges. Meat Me for Lunch Meat.jpg|Lifty holds a set of ribs and a steak, while Shifty holds two steaks, a stick of ham, and the sausage chain... Meat Me for Lunch.jpg|...but in this close-up, the steak Lifty was holding has been replaced with another set of ribs, while Shifty is shown holding a third steak. Happy Tree Friends Meat Me For Lunch.jpg|Lifty missing his tail. Thumb150-happy tree meat.jpg|Petunia with her buckteeth apart. Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 10-21 PM).png|Shifty flew into the meat grinder tail first... Grossy.jpg|...but his eyes come out first. Sweet Ride Sweetdeath.png|How did Cuddles' brain end up in his jawline? ~23 - Sweet Ride.png|Blood mysteriously layered over his body. Goof6.png|Cuddles without his tuft of hair. Goof7.png|Nutty's face should be visible through that hole. Goof3.jpg|Cuddles' dislocated arm. It's a Snap Goof10.PNG|Lumpy with one antler, bearing two prongs instead of three. still too many fingers.png|Splendid with four fingers and a thumb. No deflation.png|Cub's ball should be deflating. Off the Hook ~23 - Off The Hook.png|Electric eels don't live in the ocean, and Russell has feet despite being an amputee. Goof2.png|Russell's pupil layed over his eyelid. Also, if that's his eyelid, what is the hook attached to? Goof3.PNG|Lumpy with Pac-Man shaped pupils. Also, Russell's eye lid goes all the way around his eye leaving no place for his optic nerve. Spare Me Happy Tree Friends 043-handy.jpg|Handy drinks this drink with a straw,... Vlcsnap-00001.jpg|...but when it lands in his eye, the straw is gone. SparMe 10.jpg|Sniffles' teeth magically moved further up his snout. SparMe 12.jpg|Head on right hand... SparMe 15.jpg|...now head on left when he turns around. Snow What? That's What! ~Happy Tree Friends-15-Snow what That's what!.png|Petunia's tail, considering its size, should be visible in the snow Indexsnow.jpg|Lumpy's antlers are too small and have only two prongs. facing backwards.png|Cro-Marmot is facing backwards... facing forward.png|...now he's facing forwards... facing backwards again.png|...and backwards again. This Is Your Knife ThisKnife 13.jpg|Even though Cuddles' face got slashed off, his nose is still on his face, and it's upside down. ~13-This Is Your Knife.png|Flippy sitting on nothing (this was later fixed). Happy Trails Pt. 1 Htf-Happy-Trails-1.gif|Cuddles with paw prints instead of his slippers. Happy-trails.png|Giggles, Toothy, Sniffles, and Mime are now Generic Tree Friends. Imageshappy.jpg|Toothy without his tail. (He might have lost it when he fell out, though) He also has normal buckteeth. Internet Season 2 Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark ~28 - Happy Trails Pt. 2 - Jumping the Shark.png|Only six figures instead of seven. Except Lumpy, all resemble the same shape Rocket Outside.jpg|Sniffles missing his tail Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h30m03s141.png|Stars on the shaded part of the moon. Eye Candy Indextree.jpg|Toothy has normal buckteeth for the entirety of the episode ImagesCAKCS16V.jpg|One optical nerve is so much shorter than the other Rink Hijinks HTF - Rink Hijinks 10.png|Lumpy with an extra heart in his chest. And judging by the size of that hole on the machine, it should be bigger due to his antlers. Flippin' Burgers Tumblr msd7l5pV6G1rtrhgao1 500.png|The infamous arm-on-cheek goof. Flippy fliipping a table - Flipception.jpg|Flippy flings these fries into the air... This is why Flippy's the best.PNG|...then they don't fall until after the killing. ~31-Flippin Burgers.png|Petunia looks too far away from the grill, and the stripes on her tail are missing. Get Whale Soon Lumpy and Russell.png|So they have light without a fire... 18GWS.png|...so why is it when Lumpy blows out the flame... Indexget.jpg|...it goes pitch black? Indexlumpyrussell.jpg|How can they see the blowhole if they are in the stomach? Snip Snip Hooray! Snip snip horray 88998.PNG|This is the only time we'll see Cub with this hair. Even though we do see him without his beenie. ImageSSH.jpg|First, no cord... SSHuhoh.jpg|...then there's a cord,... Imageyuckies.jpg|...and no cord again. One tongue... Imageyuka.jpg|...two tongues? ImageSSH8.jpg|Pop cuts off Cub's left ear... Indexcub.jpg|...but its his right ear that's bandaged. Eyes Cold Lemonade ~Eyes Cold Lemonade.png|Giggles without her face marking. EyesColdLemonade.jpg|Petunia without eyelashes. Happy-tree-friends-eyes-cold-lemonade 1 imagenGrande.jpg|Red lemon juice (or is that blood?) Goof3ecl.PNG|Petunia without her tail. Mqdefault.jpg|Both halves of the eye have pupils. Milkin' It Milkin 2.jpg|The cow is upside-down when Lifty and Shifty toss it in... Milkin 8.jpg|...now its standing upright when the duo escape. Out of Sight, Out of Mime Candy plz.jpg|Door right there... Rats.jpg|...then there's no door. Class Act School.PNG|Three steps to the entrance... Singing around the fire.PNG|...two steps now. Cuddles needs mole helps and handy broken leg.png|Despite the... Bored.png|...many injuries... Handy with no legs.PNG|...these characters... Userbox Sniffles.jpg|...have suffered,... Singing around the fire.PNG|...they all look fine when they start singing. Also, Handy has arms. ClassActToothy.jpg|Once again, Toothy has normal buckteeth newhat.jpg|Lumpy somehow got his hat back despite leaving it in the building The Way You Make Me Wheel Wheel 8.jpg|All that blood, and that nasty cut... Twymmw2.PNG|are now all gone. Wheel 21.jpg|Eyes get popped off... Wheel 22.jpg|so how are they on the tire? Twymmw3.PNG|I thought Happy Tree Friends only had four fingers? Better Off Bread Giggleshappili.jpg|Giggles missing her eyelashes. Toothypointing.png|Toothy with standard buckteeth. Better Off Bread 6.PNG|If this is a ship, where's the ocean? I Get a Trick Out of You Trick 1024x768.jpg|Cuddles sawed in half, but his intestines are still in one piece. I guess Lumpy's magic trick worked! Shard at Work Shard 4.jpg|Handy missing one of his eyes. Shard.jpg|Handy has a tail thats unusually smaller. Shard 5.jpg|No cuts on the mouth... Shard 6.jpg|...then there are cuts. Water Way to Go Water 20.jpg|Motor/engine of the boat isn't visible... Pop boat motor goof.PNG|... until he's on the boat. WWtG background shadow character disappear.PNG|Also, the two shadow character disappears very briefly. Water 19.jpg|Pop with round pupil. AKA Lumpy's eye. It remains for the rest of the episode. Cub organ error WWtG.PNG|Only Cub's head was shredded, but there are organs that come from his chest. Out on a Limb cresentmoonstars.jpg|There shouldn't be stars in the moon's shaded area Keepin' it Reel Keepin 8.jpg|Mime with a normal face... Keepin 11.jpg|...but has his Halloween costume when he dies, and his ears are gone as well. FlippyGolpeandoACuddlesConFlaky.jpg|Quills on Cuddles when clubbed,... Keepin 17.jpg|...but gone when laying dead. A Hard Act to Swallow Swallow.jpg|Sniffles is shown chewing, but there's no bite mark on his slice of bread. Swallow 18.jpg|Despite the Ants destroying his teeth... Swallow 24.jpg|...they're back to normal when he dies. A hard act to swallow.png|Sniffles' pupils layed over his glasses. Let It Slide 1LIS.png|4 slides, only three reach the bottom... 2LIS.png|and now there's only 2 slides. 24LIS.png|The way Giggles' bow usually is... 26LIS.png|but not like this. Icy You What Is Happening With Nutty's Eyes!.jpg|The is probably the strangest goof in the entire show, that being Nutty's eyes being drawn backwards. Huh??.jpg|Lazy eye on left (also layered over his fur)... Goody.jpg|...now on the right for the rest of the episode. Remains to be Seen Aphuhdfihufvhufg.png|Missing skin on right side... Aztdstcmhvgm.png|...now missing on left side. 235px-Remains to be Seen.jpg|The group at the beginning consist of Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Handy, Sniffles, and Russell... Actggfhgfh.png|...then Mime (under the front of the truck) appears out of nowhere. HTF Undead.jpg|Viking helmet is missing right horn... 129px-Screen Shot 2013-01-18 at 8.42.39 PM.png|...now it's the left horn that's missing. Remains to be seen 3.jpg|Handy's tail mysteriously attached to his back instead of his lower body. Hello Dolly Petunia on a stroll!.PNG|Only two trees shown here... Was it Petunia's fault.PNG|...then there's many more. Petunia in bed.png|Petunia without her necklace and tail (debatable; the former may have been removed and the latter hidden in the blanket) Stealing the Spotlight 64STS.png|Two nails in the cup, and 16 nails on Cub... 68STS.png|in the next shot, many more nails in the cup, and only 3 on Cub. (And this all happened in between shots!) 75STS.png|1. The fence is as high as their heads... 2. The boards are pointed and separated... 76STS.png|1...,but the fence is now as high as their chests. 2...now the boards are together and rounded. 98STS.png|The bandages on Cub are gone, and his loose tooth is now fixed. 24STS.png|Tooth shape when it first fell out. 25STS.png|Tooth shape when Pop picks it up. Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya Nailfoot.jpg|Flaky's quills are missing Blind Date Date 13.jpg|Lumpy's arms are missing Date 22.jpg|Once again, Lumpy's arms are missing......and his antlers switch positions(as a common goof) losesfoot.png|Lumpy's foot rips off... Date 24.jpg|...but was able to walk all the way to Giggles' front door Suck It Up fallingover.png|Sniffles missing his tail Floatingvacuum.jpeg|Now the vacuum is floating in mid-air? blurbgoof.png|Something the BlurB version pointed out Disfigurement.png|There is a crack on Sniffles' glasses... Notcrackedglasses.png|...now the crack is inexplicably gone. Just like his tail. From A to Zoo digestedskunk.jpg|Petunia loses the dart in her eye... Deaths.png|...but has it again on the bus upantlers.png|Both Lumpy's antlers point upwards Internet Season 3 Read 'em and Weep Read 'em and Weep.gif|During Toothy's sale, there are 3 books standing on the left side of the table. Cub picks one of them up, but right before Pop looks over at the price, there are still 3 books. 1RaW.png|Those pictures on the wall change their position... Cub can't sleep.PNG|...they must be possessed! 3RaW.png|There is no vase as he lets Lumpy in... 4RaW.png|...but appears when he needs it. Tentacles.png|Two tentacles grab Petunia... Hqdefault.jpg|...but only one is shown pulling her out. Also, she has fur on her foot, despite losing it from the waist down Vomit on hat.png|Pop has vomit on his hat... Vomit gone.png|...now it's perfectly clean. missing tail muscles.png|Petunia's tail bone and muscles are missing (though they might have been ripped off too). Window Closed.png|Window next to Cub's bed is closed... Window open.png|...now it's very clearly open. Can't Stop Coffin HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 1.png|How could he have landed in the coffin if it was closed? And who buries an empty coffin? We're Scrooged Cane in hand.png|Mole has his cane in his hand... Cane on ground.png|...Now it's on the ground. Facing Lumpy.png|Teeth are facing Lumpy... Facing Toothy.png|...now they're facing Toothy. bloodeye.png|Cuddles has blood over his eyelids... cleaneyes.jpg|...now his eyelids are clean A Sucker for Love Impos-bubble.png|The glass should have made this bubble impossible to make. Just Desert Stubby antlers.png|A tornado cannot do this. Vulture attack.png|Vultures do not feast on the living. Also, Lumpy is half burried in the sand when attacked... Lower half eaten.png|...but it was his lower half that was eaten. Mirageatnight.png|Stars in the shaded part of the moon. Peas in a Pod Peas in a Pod.png|Giggles is listed to appear, but Petunia appears instead PeasInAPod.JPG|The Pod-Lumpy in the back is missing its antenna perspective screw.png|The Pod-Lumpy on the bicycle should be layered over the one on fire Wrath of Con Wrath 3.jpg|Toothy's ears burst... Wrath of con 5.png|...but appear normal when everyone is suffocating... Bigfatmess.png|...and back to ruptured. All Flocked Up HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 23.png|Lumpy's brain is bigger than usual HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 10.png|No bone is seen through Lumpy's snout Something Fishy Greetings!.PNG|The characters with 5 fingers again (this might have been intentional, since they need that amount of fingers to perform this salute correctly) noeyesnoears.png|Sniffles missing his eyes, and Mime missing his fake ears Russell confused.PNG|The bowl is too small to fit over Russell's head... Russellwhatthe.jpg|...now it's the right size? Eathandsflaky.jpg|The piranha chewed Flaky's hands while she was washing them, but the water didn't turn red until after she noticed the fish Swelter Skelter NowThatIsCold.png|It is impossible for fire to freeze, since fire is energy, not matter. LiftyShiftyPlayground2.png|Shifty with the incorrect amount of fingers. longleg.png|Shifty's leg is unusually long (possibly done for cartoonish effect) I Nub You ImagesCAHPSLWH.jpg|How did they do this? Most likely someone did it for them. Handy replacement as bowling ball.jpg|Handy was the first to knock over the pins... Petunia bowling crush.jpg|...so he should have been crushed first A Bit of a Pickle Police Lumpy.PNG|Its impossible for Lumpy to put on that helmet due to his antlers. Cuddles with...CARROTS!!.PNG|Isn't Cuddles allergic to carrots? (debatable; could have been from choking instead of allergies) See You Later, Elevator See You Elevator 4.jpg|The match is here... See You Elevator 5.jpg|...now it's gone. See You Elevator 6.jpg|Sniffles' body is nowhere to be seen Clause For Concern Dogs.jpg|A star inside the moon The Chokes On You Chokes 10.jpg|Lumpy is missing his baker hat... Chokes 12.jpg|...but wears it again after his hand is stabbed Royal Flush HTF 71 Royal 03.jpg|The chair somehow goes through Flaky's quills Ssssss.jpg|Petunia's eyelashes are not visible Brake The Cycle Daredevil.png|How did Lumpy fit that helmet around his antlers? Htf3.png|Why didn't Lumpy's clothes burn off like the rest of him? Random Acts of Silence Chair .jpg|Mime leaves marks on the floor... Acts 6.png|...but the marks disappear Acts 18.png|There is no blood staining Flippy's machete Breaking Wind Le Book.png|Part of Splendid's patagium (skin flaps) passes through his arm Breaking Wind Truffles.jpg|Flaky is not seen clinging by the fence All In Vein Lammy dies.jpg|Giggles' face can be seen but the others' not. (They could be facing backwards) TheDarkRoad.png|A star on the shaded part of the moon. Lumpy Blood.jpg|The size of the ambulance looks too big. Vampire Lumpy Has No Reflection.png|Both toothbrushes here are facing the same direction. Bottled Up Inside HTF 76 Bottled 011-680x382.jpg|The ship in the bottle... Russel's Pirate Ship 3.png|...somehow shrinks IMG 20131030 204029.jpg|Russell missing his tail. Also, he flies into the container head-first... Looks like he is all bottled up.png|...so his feet should have been near the opening No Time Like the Present HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 20.png|Handy's likely moist corpse couldn't have been set aflame immediately By The Seat Of Your Pants Before the destruction.PNG|Nutty and Truffles are nowhere to be seen... Htff.png|...but suddenly they are here. Zayats 052.png|Giggles is closest to Flippy... Zayats 053.png|...now Sniffles is the closest. Internet Season 4 You're Kraken Me Up Sudden Awakening!.PNG|A rope is connected to this anchor... Russell date.png|...but there's no rope here. OH MY GOD, THAT REALLY HURTS!!!.PNG|Has this boat grown in size or something? starringfeaturing.png|Lumpy has a featuring role even though he also stars in it. Russell should be here instead. All Work and No Play Barre.jpg|The straight bar... Ammylailu.jpg|...suddenly becomes bent Goof 8.jpg|There is no blood on the barrier Pipehead.jpg|Lumpy turns Lammy's "antler" down... Lammy with shards.png|...but it appears someone turned it back up Buns of Steal Steal 10.jpg|Lifty impales his right foot... Steal 12.jpg|...but now his left foot is affected Steal 4.jpg|The Mole wears a hat in this scene... Buns-of-Steal-Sneek-2-680x382.jpg|...but not in the sneak peek Dead.................................jpg|Just to point this out; the green in Shifty's tail could represent fur. truckwithfoot.png|Lifty's foot is still attached to the board... Trufflesbuns.png|...but now it's gone Pet Peeve HandyWithoutEars.png|Handy once again missing his ears Happy Tree Friends - Pet Peeve 0001.jpg|Handy gets a dent on his helmet... Happy Tree Friends - Pet Peeve 0002.jpg|...but it disappears after he somehow crawls out of the hole A Vicious Cycle Tricyle.jpg|Cub is able to ride his trike without touching the pedals Put Your Back Into It Discobread.png|Disco Bear missing his ears Spare Tire Lhjry5.png|How did that trail of fire get under her pool without burning it? Bones.jpg|Everything was destroyed, except Pop's pipe and Lumpy's bow tie. Floating bowtie.png|Lumpy's bow tie somehow stays aloft. Trail of blood and gasoline.png|Mole leaves both a trail of blood and another of gas... no blood just fire.png|...but now the blood is gone. very light pink blood.png|Giggles' blood is a VERY light shade of pink. However, it might be her hospital bed soaking it in. Camp Pokeneyeout Camp Pokeneye 1.jpg|Cuddles and Toothy missing their tails Dream Job Sniffles guilltone.jpg|Despite this setting taking place in medeival times, Disco Bear and Flippy are wearing modern day clothes. nopocketprotector.png|Sniffles is missing his pocket protector Category:Image galleries